Demon CSI
by aquarakaiba
Summary: Kagome is a young and beautiful Crime Scene Investigator that has just started working at the Tokyo City CSI lab. Little has she realized that things aren't what they appear to be. Read to find out.(This is my first fanfic ever so please R&R)
1. First Kill and a New Girl

Chapter 1

First Kill and a New Girl

The night was calm, the air warm, and yet she still didn't feel at ease. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed, so she did the only thing she could, she started to walk faster.

"I'm almost home." She thought to herself as her apartment came into view.

Little did she know, she would never make it to the apartment, at least, not alive.

"What do we have detective?" asked a tall, stoic faced gentleman, with long silver hair, that was gathered into a low ponytail.

"It seems the young woman was raped, murdered, and basically left for some poor woman who was walking her dog to find." Answered a short, slightly podgy, middle aged man.

"Any id on the vic?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Her name is Kikyo Kaede. She's 18, and lives in the area. That's all we no at this point." Answered the detective.

"Thanks Myouga, my team will take it from here."

With that Sesshomaru turned and headed in the direction of the body.

"What does your nose tell you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he crouched down to get a better look at the body of the young woman.

"He's definitely a sick fuck, if that's what you want to hear." Answered a handsome young man, with golden eyes, long silver hair, similar to Sesshomaru's, only left loose, and dog like ears resting on top of his head.

Sesshomaru just looked at him, his face never giving away any hint of what he was thinking.

"He certainly had his way with her. He raped her, killed her, and then raped her again. Like I said a sick fuck." Was Inuyasha's response.

"Can you tell which direction the individual who did this left in?" asked Sesshomaru, while cocking his eyebrow, and yet never loosing the mask.

"All I can say is that he left in a South Easterly direction."

"Alright, let's get her to the morgue."

Walking down the long, greenish coloured corridor, she couldn't stop herself from twisting her fingers together, in the usual way she did whenever she became nervous.

"Man, I really hope I can do this." She thought as she tried to find her way down the corridors. The problem was that they all looked the same, no matter which way she went, she seemed to be going around in circles.

"Are you lost" asked a woman's voice behind her.

She quickly turned to see a tall, thin, yet still strong, young woman with just past shoulder length black hair that was tied in high ponytail at the top of her head.

"Uhh, ya, kinda." She answered truthfully, still twisting her fingers nervously.

"My name is Sango, you must be new here."

"Ya, my name is Kagome, I just got hired."

"Well follow me; I'll bring to the briefing room." Sango said as she turned expecting Kagome to follow her down a side corridor.

"Thanks." Was all Kagome could say, otherwise she would have lost sight of Sango.

"I wonder where she is." Sesshomaru said as he sat waiting in the briefing room.

"Who? Sango? She's always late." Answered Inuyasha in a smug tone.

"Not Sango, the…"just then the door opened to admit Sango, and a tall, slim, but still beautiful young woman, with raven black hair, that was left loose.

"Ahh, Kagome, I was wondering what happened to you." said Sesshomaru, while still keeping his stoic mask.

"I am so sorry. I got lost in the corridors, they all look the same." She answered truthfully; slightly unnerved by the way that Sesshomaru was looking at her.

"No matter, I see that you have already met Sango. This is Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku." Sesshomaru said as he went around the room.

"Miroku is the DNA Technician here." He continued.

"It's nice to meet you." Responded Kagome as she waved to each of them.

After finishing with the pleasantries, everybody sat quietly awaiting their orders.

"All right, Miroku I need you to finish analyzing those samples that I brought you from the crime scene. Koga, you and Sango, go to the girls apartment and see what you can find. Inuyasha, take Kagome and go to the coroner's office, and get the pre-limb on our victim."

With that Sesshomaru ended the briefing.


	2. The Initiation

Chapter 2

The Initiation

Following the briefing, everyone got up and started heading towards the door. Everyone, that is except Kagome who promptly made a fuss.

"What do you mean go to the morgue!" she said loudly.

"Just as I said Kagome, you are to go to the morgue with Inuyasha, and get the pre-lim from the coroner." Was Sesshomaru's calm response.

"What! What no tour, no introduction, nothing?" Kagome responded while slamming her palms down on the table in-front of her.

"Unfortunately, we don't have enough people working the night shift, so there will be no time for a tour, or an introduction. Besides, I would not have hired you if I didn't think you could handle it." Sesshomaru answered truthfully.

The fact was there weren't enough people who where willing to work the night shift at Tokyo "s CSI Lab. They always quite after about a month, something about a heartless boss?

"So you will have to start right away." And with that Sesshomaru left Kagome and Inuyasha to themselves.

Upon arriving at Kykio's apartment, Sango and Koga went to work on processing anything that they could find that could lead them to a suspect.

"So what do you think of the new girl?" Koga asked while searching through some papers on Kykio's desk.

"She seems nice, a little unsure of herself, but otherwise, I think she can handle it." Sango responded while she walked through the kitchen.

That's when she noticed the answering machine light was blinking. With a gloved finger, she pushed the play button.

"Hello. You must be trying to figure out who I am, and why I would do such a horrible thing to such a beautiful young lady. Well good luck." said an unknown voice in the message.

"That bastard! He's toying with us!" Koga started yelling.

"Look, its ok, we'll collect the tape and give it to Shippo for voice analysis." Sango said quietly, trying to calm Koga down.

She took out an evidence bag, and carefully removed the tape with her gloves.

Kykio's apartment was a simple looking place. It had little to no furniture, a couch, a table with chairs, and a few dishes on the kitchen counter. The walls were all painted white, a few unremarkable items hung on them. Very plain really.

"I guess this tells us something about our victim." Sango said looking over the counter to Koga, who was pacing back and forth.

"Did you hear me Koga?" She asked, while tapping her finger on the counter top.

"Oh, ya. She seems really plain." He replied without even looking at her.

"Well let's get what we found over to Miroku."

Kagome had spent the whole trip to the morgue quietly twisting her fingers together. This was her first day, her first real corpse, and she had no idea what she had to do. Not only that, but she still had trouble dealing with female victims, especially those that were raped, or beaten, or both.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked while watching her from behind the wheel.

"Huh, oh ya, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous; it's my first crime, that's all. I mean I did well in my studies, but this is real, what if I screw up?" Kagome answered without looking at him.

"Look, if things get rough, let me know. I'll try and help you out." Inuyasha said without taking his eyes of the road.

"But don't think I will help you all the time." He continued with a sour look on his face.

"Thanks" Was all Kagome could say, but she smiled inwardly; "Maybe this won't be so bad" she thought to herself.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Once they arrived at the morgue, Inuyasha didn't waste anytime moving through the entrance of the morgue, and headed directly towards the examination room. All Kagome could do was follow quietly as they went to see the coroner.

They entered into a big room filled with what looked like small fridge doors along the walls. In the center of the room, there was a beautiful, young woman with long raven black hair, lying on a long metal table, covered by a white sheet. As they got closer, it seemed to Inuyasha that the victim looked a lot like his current partner, Kagome.

Are you related to our vic?" He asked, looking at Kagome with an eyebrow cocked.

"Nope, never seen her in my life. Why do you ask?" She asked a little confused by Inuyasha's weird question.

"No reason." He said looking away from her. He was a little unnerved by the fact that the victim looked a lot like Kagome.

"I wonder where the doc is." Inuyasha said almost annoyed.

"I'm right behind you." Came a deep male voice from behind, making them both jump.

It always bother Inuyasha that the coroner could sneak up on him, because his sent was covered up by the stench of death that the examination room seemed to have all the time.

"Where were you?" Inuyasha almost screamed.

"Sorry, but I needed to use the rest rooms. I am human you know." Was all the man said before walking towards the body.

"Who is this?" He asked pointing towards Kagome.

"My name is Kagome, and I just started working tonight." She answered.

"Ahh, new meat, Sesshomaru doesn't waste time with initiating the new people. By the way, my name is Kohaku." He replied.

Kohaku was a young, but tall, and handsome. He had medium length black hair the he had tied in a ponytail on top of his head. He looked a lot like Sango.

"We don't have time for pleasantries doc. Just tell us what you know so far." Inuyasha said in a very irritated tone. The morgue always bothered him.

"Well it seems that the woman was treated very badly, by the person who did this." Kohaku responded while turning towards the body.

"First, he struck her in the back of the head with a blunt object, most likely a rock, because the wound was clean." He continued.

"Is that what killed her?" Kagome asked feeling a little light headed, she had never seen a real human corpse this close before.

"No. What killed her was asphyxiation. He killed her after he had knocked her unconscious, she couldn't fight back against him.' Kohaku replied.

"What about a semen sample?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Sorry, the rap kit came back clean. We know that she was raped because of the damage that was done to her genital areas, but we didn't retrieve any D.N.A. There's one more thing, this was found in her genitalia." With that said, Kohaku passed a small piece of paper to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled out his gloves, and read the note out loud.

"You'll never catch me."

"That little…" Inuyasha started, but just then, Kagome ran from the room, with her hands in front of her mouth.

"Oh boy." Inuyasha sighed. "Thanks doc."

"No problem, but you should check on your new partner, and say hi to nee-chan for me." Kohaku said as Inuyasha turned to leave.

"Sure thing."

Sesshomaru was back at the crime scene, searching where the body was found, and the surrounding area. As he walked around, he noticed a small piece of plastic laying on the ground near a garbage can.

He slipped on his gloves, and carefully picked it up. I was a used condom, one that appeared to have been recently used.

Sesshomaru smiled somewhat as he bagged it and returned to the lad to see Miroku; "I have you now." He thought as he walked to the car.

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, please review. This is my first fanfiction ever, and I enjoy hearing what you think of it. Thank you to the people who have already written me a review, this is for you.**


	3. A New Victim

Chapter 3

A New Victim

Inuyasha came out of the morgue and into the hallway to where he saw Kagome crouched near a small garbage can. He shook his head as he walked towards her.

"You alright?" He asked as he got closer.

"Ya, I'm really sorry about that." She started to explain.

"Its ok, a lot new people get a little queasy their first time in the morgue." He replied, as he crouched down beside her.

"How do you handle it?" She asked still looking a little green.

"Just try not to look directly at the face, besides, for me it's not so much the body, but the smell that bothers me."

"What smell?" Kagome asked a little confused.

"I have a very sensitive nose, so I can smell things that others can't." He replied, while pointing at his nose.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"Well, if you're feeling better, we should report our findings to Sesshomaru, and get this to Miroku for analysis." Inuyasha said while waving the evidence bag with the note in it.

Sango and Koga returned to the lab, just as Sesshomaru arrived.

"What did you find at the victims apartment?" He asked the two agents as they met in the hall.

"We found a message from the killer on the answering machine; otherwise we didn't find any other evidence." Sango replied.

"He must have been watching her for awhile." Koga added.

"Or he knew the victim personally." Sesshomaru replied.

Just then Inuyasha entered, followed by a slightly green looking Kagome.

"Ah, Inuyasha, what did Doctor Kohaku have to say?" Sesshomaru asked as they joined the rest of the group.

"She was strangled. This was after she had been knocked unconscious, then raped." Inuyasha answered.

"Was that all?" Sesshomaru asked while looking at Kagome.

"No, he found this in her genital."

"I see. Are you alright Kagome?

"Ya, just a little dizzy." She answered truthfully.

"Don't worry, it happens to everyone." He replied not losing his stoic mask.

"Have you found anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"I returned to the crime scene, and found this near a garbage can, not far from where the body was dumped." Sesshomaru answered while holding up the evidence bag that contained the article in question.

"Not bad, seems are killer was a little sloppy." Inuyasha replied with a grin, somewhat relived that they had finally found something that could solve the case.

"We should get this to Miroku." Sesshomaru said, as he turned and headed towards the D.N.A. lab.

A young woman was jogging through a dense part of the park; the sun was shinning over head, but could barely be seen due to the number of trees covering the trail. She stopped at a fountain for a drink, and a chance to rest.

As she was about to take a sip from the fountain she noticed something in the bushes. As she slowly approached it, she realized it looked almost like the arm of a doll. She moved the bushes to get a better look, and screamed.

As the group arrived at the lab, they were greeted by a loud slap that sounded a lot like a hand connecting with someone's cheek, shortly followed by an angry young female employee.

"What was that about?" Asked a very confused Kagome.

"Never mind that right now." Sesshomaru said as he entered the lab.

Once inside they located Miroku, who was studying something under a microscope.

"What have you found for us Miroku?" Sesshomaru asked the young D.N.A. technician.

Miroku turned to look at the group, and there on his cheek was what had been the source of the slap noise heard earlier. A great red hand print was on his left cheek.

"Well, the hairs you collected from the victim at the scene weren't human, but animal. Baboon to be exact. I haven't isolated the breed yet." Miroku replied.

"Baboon?" Sesshomaru asked cocking his eye brow.

"That's what the D.N.A. tells me. He must have been wearing a Baboon fur when he attacked. Otherwise, I can't tell you anymore." Miroku explained, while shrugging his shoulders.

"Good work. Here is more evidence for you to analyze." Sesshomaru passed the evidence bags containing the condom, the note, and the answering machine tape to Miroku.

"Alright. Hopefully we can catch this guy before there is another victim." Miroku replied hopefully, as he took the bags from Sesshomaru.

"Let's hope so…"Sesshomaru began, but then he heard the familiar sound of his cell phone.

"Hello. On our way. Looks like we aren't that lucky, another body was found in the same park, not far from were we found the first victim. Let's go."

**Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter is so late; I have had a lot of work to do at school, and just hadn't found the time to type it up on the comp. I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. I hope you like this one.** **Please Read and Review.**


	4. A monster found

Chapter 4

A Monster Found

When the group arrived at the scene, they found the police trying to calm a hysterical woman.

"Where's the body?" Sesshomaru asked a young police officer, as he crossed the yellow police tap, and entered the crime scene. The officer was young and it was apparent that this was his first murder victim, due to green complexion that he had on his face.

"It's over there, behind the bushes." He replied without looking in the direction of the body.

"Thanks, Kagome you talk to the woman who found the body. Sango, you and Koga check the perimeter, Inuyasha and I will take the body. Let's see what we can find."

Kagome looked at the woman, who had found the body. She looked pale, and kept rocking back in forth in the back of the ambulance. She felt sorry for the woman, especially after what had happened at the morgue with the first victim. She was just thankful that she didn't have to go and see the body herself.

"Hi, my name is Kagome, do you mind if I ask you a few questions about the body that you found?"

The woman looked at her with tears streaming down her face. "She didn't deserve to die. She was only 10 years old, why did she die?"

"I don't know, but that is why I am here, to find out who did this to that young girl, and why. First though I will need to ask you for your name, and if you knew the victim."

"My name is Karen Spikes, and I live in the apartment complex just on the other side of this park. I jog every morning, and this has always been a safe place for people to hang out in. I knew the little girl very well, she lived in the same building as I did, her name is Kana, and she lives with her sister Kagura, in apartment 306. I always saw her when she was leaving for school in the morning. She never really spoke much, she was a very quiet girl, but she was always ready to help you with your groceries if she saw that you needed it. Her sister works as a waitress at a small diner not far, I believe it's called "Joe's", I always saw them together."

"Mrs. Spikes, have you seen anyone strange hanging around the area, anyone that seemed threatening, or like they didn't belong here?"

"No, not that I have noticed."

"Thank you for your help, Mrs. Spikes, I'll let you know when we have solved this case."

As they approached the body, Inuyasha began sniffing the air, in hopes of picking up the scent of the person who had killed the little girl in front of them.

"It's the same guy, and I still maintain that he is a sick fuck."

"I had hoped that it was not the same man." Sesshomaru said as he bent down to inspect the body of the small child.

"This is weird." Inuyasha remarked as he began looking at the girl.

"What is?"

"Her hair, it's white."

"That is strange. I wonder what could have caused that at such a young age. Do you think she might be a full demon, Inuyasha?"

"It's always possible, but if she is then this means that we are dealing with someone that is either a very strong human, or a very powerful demon."

"Kohaku should be able to tell us if she is or not. We should go and check in with Kagome and the others, and see if anyone else has found anything."

"Alright, I will go and see what Kagome has found."

"And I will talk to Sango and Koga."

"Hey Sango, over here, I think I found something." Koga yelled.

"What is it?"

"A used condom, like the one that was found at the Kykio crime scene."

"Good job Koga, hopefully we can solve these murders soon before anyone else gets hurt."

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Came Sesshomaru's voice in the distance.

"We just found a condom, in this garbage can, and it's the same as the one that you had found at our first crime scene. Hopefully the DNA will be a match to the other condom." Koga said when Sesshomaru cam e closer.

"Let's hope so. It seems though that this time our victim may be a demon, and not a mere half demon like Inuyasha, but a full demon. She had demon characteristics, so it may be that we are dealing with someone who is very strong. We should head to the morgue and talk to your brother Sango, he may be able to help us figure this all out. Koga, I want you to go back to the lab with Inuyasha and Kagome, and give the condom to Miroku for testing."

"Okay, I'm on it."

As Inuyasha approached the ambulance he saw that Kagome was writing some stuff down in a small note book, and talking on her cell phone with someone. He calmly waited till she was finish before he asked her what she had been doing.

"I was talking to the manager of Joe's, up the street. It seems that the victims name was Kana, and she lived in the same building as the woman who found her this morning. She lives with her sister Kagura in apartment 306. Her sister works at Joe's, but it seems that she hasn't shown up yet."

"Not bad Kagome, you did a good job with getting the information from the woman. We should let Sesshomaru know about this and go and check out the apartment."

They turned and headed in the direction of Sesshomaru, who was still talking to the corner. When he saw them, he finished what he was saying and headed towards them.

"What have you found out from the woman who found our Vic this morning?"

"It seems that the girls name was Kana, and she lived in the same apartment as Mrs. Spikes, that's the name of the woman who found her. She apparently lived in the apartment with her sister Kagura." Kagome began to explain to Sesshomaru, when Inuyasha suddenly turned and started smelling the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I smell another victim." Responded Inuyasha as he started heading in the direct that the body lay.

"But I that's the body of the young girl in that direction, and…"Kagome had started saying but Sesshomaru stopped her, and started to follow Inuyasha.

Soon it was clear to Inuyasha that there was another body hidden not far from the first, and he came to a pile of leaves in an open area and began to remove the leaves. All of a sudden he came a cross a young woman laying buried under the leaves.

"It looks like this time we have a double murder on our hands." He said as Kagome and Sesshomaru approached the body he was crouched over.

**Sorry this chapter took so long; unfortunately I had some work to get done and had no time to add any chapters...**

**I hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter…**

**As per a question, there ages are different from the actually show, and Sota will be arriving very soon. Thanks for the reviews…till next time.**


End file.
